Braig
Braig (ブライグ, Buraigu), misromanized as Bleig, was one of six apprentices of Ansem the Wise, and the original persona of Xigbar. "For a Keyblade Master, you're not very—what's the word—good?" :—Braig to Terra. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: James Stuart (English), Hochu Otsuka (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Deutsch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography A mysterious man who is up to something behind the scenes. The human form of Xigbar, one of Organization XIII's members. He became a Nobody during a certain experiment. He and Master Xehanort have an understanding; Braig staged the Master's kidnapping to draw the darkness out of Terra, but that same darkness left Braig scarred. Appearance Braig wears a guard's uniform with a dark slate grey jacket, silver highlights, and two rows of gold buttons on the front. He wears a black belt and white gloves adorned with a silver, curled heart symbol. His jacket bears some resemblance to Xigbar's Black Coat, sporting the same pointed shoulders. He also wears black, knee-high boots and a tattered, red scarf. In terms of facial features, Braig sports brown eyes, though they turn gold upon his acceptance of the darkness, upturned eyebrows, and dark, shoulder-length hair that he wears slicked back. After his fight against Terra, he loses his right eye and receives a jagged scar over his left cheek, making him and Master Eraqus the only two characters that are seen receiving scars during the story. Once he is able to take the bandages off, Braig wears an eyepatch to cover his lost eye. Braig wields two ranged weapons called Arrowguns. His first set are crossbow-shaped and colored in shades of silver and a faded, metallic purple and adorned with the same curled heart symbol as his gloves. His second set are the Sharpshooter. * Hair Color: Dark Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Since Braig is the original persona of Xigbar, he possesses some of Xigbar's personality. He is shown to have a laid-back, cocky attitude, and doesn't often take things seriously. Braig can also be cold and merciless at times, seen once when he kidnaps Master Xehanort and tries to eliminate Terra for his Keyblade (although this was later revealed to be staged by Master Xehanort), and again when he tries to destroy Aqua and Ventus to get Terra to fall to darkness and cruelly asking who wants to go first. He often refers to Master Xehanort as an "old coot", and like Xigbar, very frequently says "As if". Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities "You better start running!" :—Braig, during his battle with Terra. Braig, like his Nobody Xigbar, wields twin Arrowguns in battle, using them to fire a variety of quick shots. He uses a telescopic view in battle and is able to teleport, warp his bullets, and levitate upside-down via space distortion. Like his Nobody's, Braig's HUD display has a silhouette of his Arrowguns in each of the four cardinal directions. The shots Braig fires when he is sniping are violet like Xigbar's, but they seem to have explosive properties to them. He can also combine his two weapons into one in order to fire powerful shots in rapid succession. Braig is also very agile, able to make high leaps into the air, and quickly run around opponents while leaving after-images of himself. His targeting reticule was changed drastically, much like it was for his Nobody, Xigbar. Instead of the crosshair-shaped reticule used when fighting Terra,the American, European, and Final Mix versions simply showed three violet dots, vaguely showing Braig's aim. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also * Xigbar * Organization XIII External links * Braig Wikipedia * Braig Kingdom Hearts Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains